This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dr. Wolfgang Kainz of the FDA and Drs. Shrivastava and Vaughan of the CMRR are investigating safety thresholds and consequences of RF induced heating in 7T and 9.4T MRI. Thermodynamic models, phantoms and porcine models are used to correlate easily measured average SAR to not easily measured temperature. This work will significantly impact the FDA's recommendations and regulations in ultra-high field human imaging. Some support for this study is coming from Vaughan's NIH EB007327